Rematch Speedster vs Lover
Yuraga Uchiha travels through the land and ends up in a huge corn field in the land of rice. Sadly for him, there are a bunch of hidden mines in the ground; Hayato is silently following him with his chakra completely hidden. No one can sneak up on Yuraga who thanks to his Echolocation and feels an unusually amount of vibrations. Hayato would snap his fingers, thus, releasing a huge explosion on the forrest. As this happens Hayato would levitate into the air, leaving Yuraga to the explosion's result. A bat flies by and spits out Yuraga in the middle of the smoke,"Why are you following me" he said. Hayato would reply; "I follow you, because Naruto doesn't believe that our battle came to a conclusion. Please accept my rematch!" Yuraga says"I dont have time for you again, go away" He starts to walk away with his back turned, but not with his guard down. "Ohhh, look at you...!! ♥♥ You're scared aren't you? " -he'd giggle- Yuraga used his incredible speed and seemingly disappeared. He reappeared behind Hayato,"Scared no, i just dont want to fight someone i already beat". Using such speed; speed that would probably even confuse the sharingan, he'd appear from behind Yuraga, sending an energized fist of explosive energy right towards his back at blinding speeds. Before his punch hits, a clone grabs his wrist and throws him over his shoulder. Right before the clone manages to even get to Hayato, he'd quickly appear behind it, destroying it with a Sky-Rocketing Kick. Note that Yuraga is near the explosion aswell. Yuraga Used kami issanni to escape the explosion with only a small burn on his hand. A puff of smoke overtakes Hayato, and just as the smoke clears, he's transformed; Neko Transformation Technique, Chakra Suit and the Pole Technique are all used on him and his tools. From there, he'd quickly blow out a stream of hearts to form four heart clones. From there, at blinding speeds, the group would use the Ninja Art: Machine Gun of Hearts Technique. Yuraga threw a shuriken and used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to create thousands that hit the hearts before they reach him making them explode. Then in all the smoke he used Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets. Even though he made shuriken, thousands weren't still enough for the continuous stream of explosives headed his way, thus, the hearts kept heading towards Yuraga even before he created the Vacuum bullets. Yuraga was hit, but it only turned out to be a Bat Clone. Yuraga uses Amaterasu on Hayato while he still uses his jutsu. Turns out to be that all four of the Hayato's were actually clones. Amaterasu destroys them, withlist Hayato plummets into the air while performing a few hand-signs to vamp up the Antlion Ninja Arts: Ephemeral Technique. He'd wait in the air for Yuraga to show up somewhere. 2 clones jump at Hayato one from both sides, one used Samurai Sabre Technique while the other used Lightning Release: Voltage Blade. With little effort, both of Hayato's wings release small blasts of explosive energy, easily killing off the clones. He'd continue waiting for Yuraga in air, withlist getting his staff from his back. 1 clone gets destroyed while the other turns to a lot of bats which then fly at Hayato and explode. At the brink of explosion, Hayato's wings would wrap around him, providing protection. Still, he'd wait for Yuraga. While he was protected, Yuraga used Amaterasu on him. Sensing an upcomming surge of chakra, he'd move out of the way at incredible speeds, to which he'd send eye lasers of pink energy from both his eyes; both headed towards Yuraga, considering that Hayato pin-pointed his location through the use of Chakra Sensory. Yuraga used kami issanni to appear behind Hayato and prepares to stab him with his blade. Hayato keeps flying foward, having heard Yuraga. His wings would then fire a shot of energy towards Uraga, to which it would explode right infront of him before hitting; the shot was rather fast. it was a Blaze Release Clone Technique so when it got destroyed the flames of Amaterasu spread to Hayato who is focusing on his energy blast. The real Yuraga comes out and used Wind Release: Pressure Damage to send a powerful wind blast at Hayato. Flying up to the air at incredible speeds, Hayato would focus his chakra into that of a gigantic energy heart. Flying away from it after kicking it near Yuraga, its blinding light would probably blind Yuraga a little bit, to which it would explode, unleashing a massive wave of fire and smoke. Along with that, the explosion is added onto as a result of the released explosive hearts comming from its core. Yuraga used kami issanni to escape the explosion, and appeared above Hayato with wire stringed wrapped around a heart which he flings toward him. Hayato, with such speed and co-ordination would fly towards Yuraga and towards the heart; such speed would probably confuse the sharingan. Re-energizing his fist; Sky-Rocketing Punch, he'd quickly appear before Yuraga, the image of Hayato unblurred from the stopping of his speedy jutsu, and he'd go to punch him in the face. A clone grabs Yuraga and throws him highier in the air before using Clone Great Explosion . Both explosive techniques collide, and Hayato is pushed back a little; his fist isn't burnt because he himself had a protective cloak of chakra over it (part of the Sky-Rocketing Punch technique). "Yuraga, what's wrong...? You're not holding back are you... Oh well ♥♥ it's an Uchiha's nature to hold back - they are depressed people you know!" Through the smoke of the explosion thousands of shuriken fly toward him when behind him a clone used Expanding Sphere of Amaterasu to create a sphere of black flames which grew bigger and bigger. Hayato simply smirks, and flies up at blinding speeds to avoid both upcomming attacks; which by now would probably collapse. From there, Hayato begins to perform his combo. He takes out a scroll, only to use the Generic Sealing Technique to summon 10 umbrellas into the air. He'd then quickly take out a few throwing discs, only to imbue them with explosive chakra. "Combo! Multiple Discs Phantom Technique !! Senbon Shower Jutsu!!". A volley of thousands of arial attacks, some being explosive, make their way toward Yuraga at incredible speeds, eventually hitting the ground to which a gigantic explosion is enduced. Yuraga used Wind Release: Pressure Damage to hit away the senbon and used kami issanni to escape what was left of the attack. While his clone used Lightning Release: Chakra Force on Hayato. Hayato flies towards Yuraga while generating a trail of explosive hearts behind him. Flying pass the clone, the hearts would take care of it, to which with the Chakra Enhanced Strength technique, he'd target the ground near Yuraga; note that he just used his Kami Issani to attack me with his clone. "I wonder how you use that technique! Hmph... I noticed that there's a time gap between the events in which you use that speedy technique of yours!" -Hayato then hits the ground, causing great impact with his strength, along with the trail of hearts following him. Yuraga used his natural speed to dodge the attack and the most of the hearts but the shockwave generated by it knocks him far away along with burns from the blast. He gets up while his inuries and used Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique while performing another jutsu in the chaos. Hayato's eyes turn into that of hearts, to which a volley of many hearts are unleashed from them. The shuriken are countered with explosives, where as some more are headed towards Yuraga. Hayato's wings dissapear, to save some chakra. A thousands bats come from Yuraga and hit the rest of the hearts. While Yuraga has seemingly dissapeared, One Fūma Shuriken had survived and flies from behind Hayato. Hayato's hearing is sharp, considering that he's in his Neko Form. Due to this, he hears the wind being sliced by the rotating Shuriken. In turn, he'd quickly grab the shuriken by the whole in the center, leaving it to his care. From there, he waits for Yuraga to wait while bringing up The Final Crush Technique and focusing explosive chakra into the Shuriken. He wields his staff, ready for more action; more hearts surround him after focusing some chakra. Yuraga escaped the battlefield, he didnt feel like continuing this fight. Hayato rushes after him at blinding speeds; ferally attacking him with the shuriken from behind. Hayato would also have it explode before having the shuriken hit his back, so that he atleast gets injured before using Kami Issani. It burns his back, which he then using his bats to teleport him away from the battle field where he then has them heal all his injuries good as new. ~Victory; Hayato Shin~ Aftermath Hayato picks up the remaining pieces of the bombed Shuriken after transforming back into his human form. After doing so, he'd keep the pieces of shuriken in his pouch to show naruto. He also keeps his scars and bruises for him to see as well. To keep himself energized on the way back home, Hayato consumes a few Military Rations Pill.